


Salvation

by Ayden



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental wetting, Gen, Omorashi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Wetting, bladder desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayden/pseuds/Ayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia can be a shitty friend sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

"Stupid fucking fairy." Vriska mumbled to herself, kicking at the sand beneath her. She had gotten into a fight with their session's resident time fairy, who had decided to timelock her in the middle of the desert boonies. Her rocket boots had long since died, so she had to go the last mile or so on foot.

Suddenly she was bending over in pain. _What the hell?_

It suddenly dawned on her that she hadn't used the bathroom the whole day, and her bladder was now protesting to be emptied.

"Fuuuuuuuuck." She groaned, standing up slowly. Now wasn't the time for this! She had no idea where she was, until she saw something pink flapping in the wind.

_Salvation._

She tried to pick up the pace a little, but was brought to a quick halt when she felt her panties dampen a little. She whined and and clamped a hand against her crotch.

Yeah, salvation if she ever makes it. As she shuffled along stiffly she heard the faint sound of Aradia's cheerful cackle, which made her stop.

"I'm gunna kill you, Megido!!!!!!!!" Vriska exclaimed, wiggling a little.

"Are you going to admit you were wrong?" Aradia asked, popping up midair in front of her with her signature grin.

"What? Hell no, you were wrong!" 

"Suit yourself!" Aradia smirked before disappearing as quickly as she appeared.

Ater another excruciating hour of inching a few steps at a time, she reached the inner circle of grass that served as Kanaya's literal lawnring.

AG: Heeeeeeeey, Kanaya  
AG; You up still?  
GA: You Kind Of Woke Me Up  
AG: Sorry! I was woncering since I'm in the neighborhood if you'd want to t8ke me in for 8 while.  
GA: Vriska I Am Very Underprepared For Visitors  
GA: Especially At This Hour  
AG: Pleeeeeeeease?  
AG: Not even the day? Come on, you know you w8nt to see me  
AG: It feels like sweeps since we've hung out!  
GA: Sigh  
AG: I'll even let you fuss, fussyf8ngs!  
GA: Ok  
GA: Fine  
GA: You Win  
AG: y8y

Vriska had managed to distract herself by texting the virgo, so when her foot hit the doorjamb it surprised her.

GA: Hold On  
GA: I Just Heard A Noise Outside  
AG: Th8t w8s me, sorry!  
GA: Ill Be A Minute  
GA: My Transportalizer Is Broken  
GA: I Have To Use The Stairs

Vriska hissed at the message and crossed her legs and tight as she could standing up, jamming her hand against her crotch.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck" She hissed, dancing around a little. After another minute she could hear footsteps.

"I'll be right there!" Kanaya called through the door. Vriska stopped squirming for just a second when she felt the first long spurt run down her leg.

_SHIT._

"Shit!" She exclaimed, feeling her fingers and the crotch of her pants dampen. 

"Vriska? Are you alright?" Kanaya asked she unlocked the door. Vriska could only freeze in place and try not to cry with embarrassment as her bladder proceeded to empty itself on her moirail's front porch.

Vriska felt tears burn behind her eyes as she finished up, the soft hissing breaking the deafening silence.

"...Vriska?" Kanaya asked her softly with a sympathetic gaze.

Vriska couldn't meet her gaze. She hiccuped and sniffed before Kanaya pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, it's okay. It was just an accident, okay? It happens. It's me, I won't tell a soul. Let's get you cleaned up and changed, okay?" Vriska could only nod and give a weak sob before letting go of her.

She looked down at the mess she made and hiccupped again.

"S-sorry-" Kanaya tilted her chin up. "What did I just say? It's okay. Come on. Strip." Kanaya ordered her, flicking fhe light on in the foyer. Vriska obeyed, still not meeting her gaze. 

"I have some spare pajama pants you can borrow while I wash these." Kanaya reassured her as she picked up the wet clothes. When Kanaya came back her lusus was nuzzling Vriska's cheek to try to cheer her up.

"Stop, that tickles!" Vriska exclaimed, giggling. Kanaya smiled and gave her some clean panties and the pajama pants she promised.

"Hey Kan?" Vriska asked in the darkness of her room after getting settled in next to her recuperacoon. "Yes?"

"Thank you." She heard the slime shift a little before feeling a light pressure in her hair. 

"You're very welcome, Vriska."


End file.
